El secreto del kazekage
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Gaara y Hinata guardan un secreto que nadie de Konoha sabe. ¿Qué podrá ser? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya 12 años desde que Konoha fue destruída. Ahora, se había convertido en una próspera villa y más grande que la de antaño. Danzou había relevado su cargo de hokage a Naruto Uzumaki, que ahora portaba como el séptimo. La muerte de Sasuke Uchiha había sido llorada y lamentada por sus dos mejores amigos. No quiso desistir de sus ideas, por eso, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que matar al que fue su mejor amigo, no obstante, fue enterrado con honores en su villa y recordado por todos sus habitantes.

Ya había alcanzado la plena madurez a sus 27 años. Ahora, Konoha estaba de celebraciones y era motivo de felicidad de Naruto.

Se celebraban los exámenes de acceso a chunnin, y, para el rubio, no había mayor satisfacción que el de poder ver a su hijo, Sasuke, fruto de su matrimonio con Sakura.

Él mismo le había enseñado a dominar sus técnicas de multiplicación de cuerpos y el rasengan, además de un control espléndido sobre el chakra que Sakura le enseñó a dominar.

Naruto Uzumaki entró en el estadio, y se sentó en su palco principal. El primer combate era el de su pequeño . Se sentiría orgulloso de él, todas la personas de la villa habían hablado maravillas sobre su hijo de 12 años, como una viva imagen de su padre y la inteligencia de su madre.

Mientras esperaba a que la gente se situase en los asientos, una voz lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Cuanto tiempo, Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio giró su cabeza para contemplar silenciosamente al kazekage de la arena, y su mejor amigo, Sabaku No Gaara. Apenas había cambiado en todos esos años, seguía teniendo aspecto de niño, aunque su pelo rojo como el fuego estaba más corto y peinado.

Su hermano Kankuro entró seguidamente tras él.

-¡Gaara!¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!!

Gaara sonrió ligeramente, aunque Naruto fuese mayor, seguía siendo aquel escandaloso y jovial ninja.

-He oído que este año, la arena tiene unos candidatos excelentes. Espero que todos sepan dar lo mejor de sí.

El kazekage se sentó con parsimonia y tranquilidad. Kankuro comenzó a bromear con Naruto.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento para comenzar su discurso.

-Este año, asistimos a unos nuevos combates de candidatos a chunin. Espero que se diviertan y disfruten de lo que tanto nuestros ninjas como los de otras villas, pueden ofrecernos.

¡Que comiencen los combates!!

Naruto se sentó de nuevo. Miró a Gaara que permanecía con la vista fija en el punto donde se realizaban los combates.

El pequeño Sasuke apareció en el estadio. Era exactamente igual a su padre: Rubio, con el pelo alborotado, aunque sus ojos eran verdes como los de Sakura, que permanecía en las filas de abajo junto con su amiga Ino, saludando a su hijo.

Los murmullos entre la gente se hicieron presentes cuando vieron al hijo del séptimo Hokage.

-Naruto…¿ese es…? Preguntó Gaara con cierta curiosidad mirando al rubio.

-Si. Has acertado, es mi hijo Sasuke.

El pelirrojo curvó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces…esto va a ser más interesante de lo que imaginé. Pensó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

El segundo candidato llegó entonces al estadio. Era un niño pelirrojo, con el pelo alborotado. Naruto miró al niño, intentando averiguar si aquel pequeño que luchaba contra su hijo, era de su villa, lo descifró cuando vió que el niño llevaba el protector en el cuello con el símbolo de la arena.

-Asi que ese niño es candidato de la arena…jeje, bueno, no hay problema, Sasuke podrá con él!!!

El combate comenzó.

-_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!!_

El pequeño Sasuke se multiplicó y comenzó a atacar al pequeño pelirrojo, que cayó al suelo cuando Sasuke le lanzó un Shuriken.

-_¡Rasengan!!!!_

Sasuke volvió a moverse concentrando energía en su mano y se dirigió hacia el pequeño pelirrojo con la intención de darle, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el pequeño pelirrojo había desaparecido de delante de él.

Sasuke miró a ambos lados intentando buscarlo, pero no le dió tiempo a reaccionar, pues cuando lo hizo, el pequeño pelirrojo le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento sorprendido, llamando a su hijo para que se levantara. Observó extrañado las venas que se marcaban alrededor del contorno de los ojos del pequelo pelirrojo.

-¡No puede ser!!!¡Ese niño….¿posee el Byuakugan?

Los miembros de la familia Hyuga contemplaron al desconocido niño asombrados, por un lado Neji y por otro el señor Hiashi junto a su hija Hanabi. ¿Cómo alguien que no fuera de esta villa podría poseer el Byuakugan?

-¡LEVÁNTATE SASUKE!!!Gritaron Naruto y Sakura desde sus lugares.

El pequeño Sasuke se levantó con cuidado, sonriendo y se limpió el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca.

Volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque y se acercó usando una velocidad increíble hasta el pequeño, pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño. La arena se levantó del suelo protegiendolo y evitando su golpe.

El kazekage abrió sus ojos asombrado, sonrió y permaneció en silencio.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del estadio.

-No es posible….ese niño….¿Tambien puede controlar la arena? Es increíble, no pensé que heredase esa cualidad.

-Así es Shikamaru. Se ha convertido en una línea de sangre, lo siento por el hijo de Naruto, pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad frente a mi sobrino. Además etse niño no necesita cargar con la arena atodas partes como hace Gaara.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo. Odiaba tener que reconocerlo de su mujer Temari, pero Sasuke estaba en franca desventaja frente al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo es posible?Ese niño tambien controla la arena…¡No sabía que alguien más aparte de ti Gaara, supiera hacer esa técnica.

Gaara miró al rubio y le sonrió, pero no dijo nada más.

El combate estaba perdido para Sasuke. El pelirrojo se colocó el posición de combate.

-_64 puntos Hakke!!_

El pelirrojo comenzó a golpear 64 tenketsus del cuerpo de Sasuke, provocando que el rubio cayese al suelo, para asombro de sus padres y de todos los presentes.

El combate finalizó con la victoria del pequeño pelirrojo.

Sasuke permanecía en la enfermería, enfurecido con él mismo por no haber podido ganar.

Naruto y sakura entraron de pronto en la enfermería.

-Sasuke….

-No he podido ganar….no ha servido de nada todos los esfuerzos que he hecho. Soy un inútil….

-No digas eso Sasuke. No pasa nada, podrás presentarte el año que viene, no todo en esta vida es ganar o perder.-Le dijo Naruto.

-Aún así estamos orgullosos de ti.-Dijo la pelirrosa.

Naruto alborotó los cabellos de su hijo sonriente.

-No es el fin del mundo hijo.

Naruto le guiñó un ojo a su pequeño provocando una sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando los combates terminaron, Sasuke salió del estadio junto a Naruto y Sakura de la mano.

El niño pelirrojo se acercó hacia ellos corriendo.

Naruto lo observó durante un rato. Tenía un aspecto que le parecía familiar.

-Ha sido un placer luchar contigo, eres muy fuerte.-Le dijo el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Gracias.

El niño pelirrojo miró a Naruto.

-Eres muy fuerte pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó el rubio Hokage.

-Naruto señor. Mis padres me pusieron el nombre por el séptimo Hokage.

Naruto? ¿Quién habría podido ponerle su nombre a ese niño? Que casualidad que se llamase igual que él….Pensó el hokage.

-¡Naruto!!!

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza para atender de donde provenía esa llamada.

-Me tengo que ir, ¡Hasta luego!!

El hokage Naruto observó que el pequeño pelirrojo corría hacia Gaara. Fue entonces cuando enlazando cabos se dio cuenta. Aquel niño….era hijo de Sabaku No Gaara.

-Pero este niño es tu hijo?¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada?-Le preguntaba el rubio hokage a Gaara, que en ese momento acariciaba los cabellos de su pequeño.

-No fui yo el que quiso ocultarlo. Ella quería que fuese una sorpresa…

-¿Ella?

-Ya he vuelto. Dijo una voz a su espalda. Tenía que ver cómo le habían ido las cosas a todos.

-¡Mamá!!!!¿Has visto mi combate?¿Lo has visto?-Preguntaba el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Claro que sí, has estado excepcional, ya has aprendido a manejar el ojo blanco perfectamente.

-Si, pero aún no puedo controlar igual de bien la arena como papá.

-¿Hinata? Preguntaron Sakura y Naruto a la ojiperla que permanecía atenta escuchando a su hijo.

-Hola Naruto Kun, Sakura Chan.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Entonces..Tú y Gaara ¿Os casastéis?-Preguntó el rubio.

**Flashback**

_-Hinata Hyuga._

_-¿Si hokage-sama?_

_-No me llames así que hay confianza.-Sonrió Naruto._

_-Te he llamado porque necesito que vayas a Suna. Verás es que andan algo escasos de personal médico. Enviaría a Sakura pero es que está de misión….además tu ojo blanco es una gran ventaja para curar los canales de flujo de chakra y eres una excelente ninja médico._

_-Iré._

_-Entonces les diré a Shino y Kiba que te escolten hasta Suna._

_Caminaron tres días hasta Suna. Kankuro los recibió y los llevó ante el kazekage._

_-Gaara, ya están aquí.-Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de su despacho._

_Hinata entró junto a sus compañeros de equipo. El kazekage, permanecía en absoluto mutismo, penetrando con su fría mirada ante los visitantes, aunque se sorprendió al verla a ella, al ver lo que había cambiado._

_-¿Quién es el ninja médico?_

_-Yo kazekage-sama. Dijo Hinata mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia el suelo._

_éis quedaros a descansar si lo deseáis, hablar con Kankuro. _

_-Por favor Hinata Hyuga, acompáñame, le explicaré donde tendrá que situarse._

_Hinata asintió y siguió al pelirrojo por los interminables pasillos._

_-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó de repente el pelirrojo, haciendo que ella alzase su cabeza durante unos momentos y lo mirase a los ojos._

_-Me refiero a Naruto._

_-Él está bien….aunque parece que ser hokage es todo un reto. Si no fuese por Sakura no sé como se las apañaria. Es un desastre, tiene todo el despacho lleno de papeles y comida._

_Gaara sonrió ante el comentario, ya se imaginaba algo cuando la carta que le escribió Naruto respondiéndole a su petición de un ninja médico, estaba llena de faltas de ortografía y parece que se hubiese caído un plato de ramen encima._

_Gaara le explicó a Hinata el funcionamiento del hospital en su villa, lo cual hizo que ella rápidamente se incorporase al trabajo y fuese una eficiente ninja médico._

_No obstante, su estancia allí comenzó a alargarse._

_El kazekage se acercó hacia ella._

_-Hinata Hyuga. Has trabajado muy duro durante estos meses, y aunque sé que tienes que volver a Konoha, me gustaría que reconsiderases quedarte aquí. No hayningún nija médico como tú. Aunque…no tienes que responder ahora…tómate tu tiempo._

_Gaara se fue dejando sóla a Hinata con su decisión. Entró en su despacho y se puso a mirar por la ventana._

_-¿Por qué no te inventas otra excusa más creíble Gaara?_

_Kankuro permanecía a su lado, de brazos cruzados y con semblante serio._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Sabes de sobra de lo que hablo. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?¿Por qué no le dices directamente que la amas?_

_-Por que….quiero que decida quedarse por su propia voluntad. No quiero obligarla a hacerlo sólo por decirlse que sea mi esposa. Además….no creo que me acepte._

_Una noche, como las demás otras, Gaara se encontraba en lo más alto de la torre del kazekage, apoyado en la barandilla,sumido en sus pensamientos…cuando una dulce voz lo interrumpió._

_-Ya he pensado en lo que me ha dicho y….¡quiero quedarme!!Ya no hay nada que me ate a Konoha, mi padre me considera débil como para heredar el clan….y aquí…siento que la gente me necesita, que incluso valgo para algo._

_Gaara contempló los ojos de aquella hermosa muchacha, que robó su corazón en los exámenes de chunin._

_-Hinata Hyuga ¿Estás segura de tu decisión?_

_-Si…._

_Gaara se acercó hacia ella y tomó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo._

_-No sabes lo que deseaba oirte decir eso….porque…se scercó hacia su oído._

_-Te amo y me gustaría que fueras mi esposa._

_Hinata se sonrojó notoriamente. Permanecieron mirándose en silencio hasta que sus labios se acercaron hasta sumirse en un profundo beso._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Así que al final os casastéis? Sabía que Gaara tarde o temprano acabaría por enamorarse.-Dijo el rubio Naruto.

-Si. Ningún ser humano es capaz de vivir eternamente en la soledad.-Dijo una Temari que acababa de llegar junto a Shikamaru y sus dos hijos.

FIN.

**El final me ha quedado un poco chof pero que se le va a hacer, espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews porfa?**


	2. EPÍLOGO

Después de su matrimonio, al que asistió toda Suna, ambos se dirigieron hacia la nueva alcoba del kazekage. Se había convertido en un lugar realmente hermoso, donde sus hermanos, tanto Kankuro como Temari, se encargaron de preparar para la ocasión. Incluso Gaara se quedó estático al ver lo que habían hecho en la habitación. La verdad es que supo reconocer que había sido una buena idea dejar que sus hermanos se encargasen de todo.

La cama era gigantesca, de forma redonda, y apoyada sobre la pared del fondo, donde justo encima, colgaban unas bonitas y delicadas cortinas de seda blancas.

En las esquinas de la cama, unos pilares adornados con flores y rosas del desierto, se quedaban a medio camino de llegar al techo, no obstante era n realmente hermosos.

Ya no quedaba nada de su antígua habitación en aquel lugar, salvo una foto en la que Gaara estaba junto a sus dos hermanos sobre la mesita.

Una enorme y roja alfombra de terciopelo rojo seguía un camino desde la cama hasta el baño.

La entrada hasta el baño tenía un enorme arco sujetado por dos pilares blancos, de estilo jónico. Y dentro del baño, había un manantial. Una bañera completamente natural, rodeada de flores silvestres, con el agua cayendo de entre las rocas.

-Es…precioso. –Dijo una dulce Hinata sorprendida con aquel lugar.

Metió su mano dentro de la bañera, llena de agua y pétalos de rosa roja, y comenzó a jugar marcando ondas.

El pelirrojo la miraba atónito. En esos momentos parecía tan sólo una niña pequeña que acaba de descubrir una tienda de caramelos.

El kazekage quitó su túnica de ceremonia y la dejó sobre una lujosa butaca de la habitación, junto con su sombrero. Se sentó en el borde de la cama observando a la que ahora se había convertido en su esposa. Se la veía perfecta, dulce y preciosa. Llevaba un kimono blanco, adornado con flores azules y rojas, contrastando la belleza de su pálida y blanca piel.

Gaara sonrió, y se levantó poco a poco de la cama para ir donde estaba su esposa.

Pisó algoque estaba en el suelo sin darse cuenta, y se agachó para cogerlo.

Era un papel, al parecer lo había escrito Kankuro y lo había dejado sobre la cama para él, seguramente se habría caído al sentarse en ella Gaara.

Comenzó a leerlo

_Querido Gaara, Temari y yo estamos muy contentos de que hayas contraído matrimonio, por eso esta habitación es para que la disfrutéis los dos. Si no sabes que hacer,te he metido alguna de mis revistas debajo de la cama, y tambien en el mueble bar del fondo hay licores. Te lo digo por si te quedas en blanco y no atinas._

_Por cierto, me gusta la delantera de tu esposa. Es enorme. "Con cariño, Kankuro y Temari"_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta unas gotitas de sudor resbalaron por su frente. ¿Cómo que si no atinaba?¿Y que tenía que decir él sobre los pechos de su Esposa?Estaba seguro de que él había firmado con el nombre de Temari porque si su hermana hubiera visto lo que había escrito, no hubiese salido vivo. Miró debajo de la cama, y como su hermano le dijo, le había dejado revistas guarras.

-Maldito seas Kankuro, si Hina vé esto pensará que soy un pervertido como tú.

Tomó las revistas y sin que Hinata las viera las destrozó y las arrojó con su arena fuera de la ventana.

Hinata se levantó y miró hacia dentro de la bañera. Le apetecía mucho darse un baño. Poco a poco fue quitándose el kimono y soltó su cabello, hasta quedarse en ropa interior.(La ropa interior consistía en encaje rojo, aconsejado por su cuñada Temari, para según ella enloquecer a Gaara que le encantaba el rojo)

El pelirrojo se acercó y se colocó detrás de ella, tomándola por sus hombros.

-¿Pensabas darte un baño sin ni siquiera invitarme?

Dijo clavándole el aliento detrás de su perfecto cuello.

-¡No!! Iba a decírtelo ahora es sólo que…

Hinata se sonrojó, y como un rayo, su marido acertó.

-¿Te averguenza que te vea desnuda es eso?

La cara de Hinata se podía comparar con la de un tomate en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes, no haré nada que tu no quieras hacer. La giró y la obligó a mirarlo tomando su barbilla.

-Aunque….no sé si ésta vez voy a poder contenerme.-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando su ropa interior de encaje y manteniendo su vista sobre sus redondeados y perfectos pechos, en ese momento rápidamente quitó su mirada de ellos y maldijo mentalmente a Kankuro por haberle dado la idea.

-¿Puedo….tomar un baño contigo?-Preguntó él aún sonrojado.

-Claro, kazekage.

-Me daré la vuelta.-Dijo él para dejar que Hinata se desvistiera sin sentirse incómoda. No obstante, cuando oyó la ropa caer con cuidado al suelo, no pudo evitar mirarla. Era realmente perfecta, a pesar de que sólo podía verla de espaldas, y ella empezó a meterse con cuidado dentro de la bañera.

Cuando se aseguró comenzó él a desvertirse, y Hina hizo exactamente lo mismo que él. Mirar de reojo. Un cuerpo atlético, blanquecino y perfecto.

Cuando se hubo desnudado cerró los ojos y la armadura de arena cayó al suelo.

Hinata giró su cabeza sonrojada mientras empezaba a oír como se metía dentro.

Ambos sonrojados, sudorosos, el calor estaba empezando a acumularse en esa habitación…y no sólo por los vapores del agua.

-¿Podrías…lavarme la espalda?-Preguntó Hinata temerosa.

Gaara se acercó hacia ella, y tomando el jabón comenzó a pasarlo por su espalda, mientras ella sujetaba su pelo. Una imagen realmente erótica. No tardaron mucho tiempo en voltearse para mirarse a los ojos.

El silencio quemó sus miradas.

Hinata acarició las mejillas del kazekage, y dejándose llevar juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Sus lenguas se movían con avidez y pasión, intentando penetrar cada una en su lugar. Poco a poco el pelirrojo comenzó a besar su cuello, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo y se dirigió hacia sus pechos hambriento, necesitado. Los saboreó una y otra vez, arrancando dulces gemidos de su boca. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos y abrió sus ojos cuando notó que la mano del pelirrojo se había detenido en su lugar más prohibido.

Gaara introdujo un dedo, luego otro, y comenzó a moverlos primero suavemente, luego más deprisa, de dentro hacia fuera.

Ella notó como su miembro se endurecía y se clavaba en su vientre. Con su mano, lo tomó y comenzó a moverlo, de arriba abajo, cada vez más rápidamente.

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y entonces la cogió en sus brazos, ella, estrechando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La penetró con cuidado, dejando paso al vaivén de sus caderas, inexperto, pero a la vez hermoso. Los gemidos ahogados se escuchaban en aquella habitación, cada uno pronunciando el nombre de otro, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que el címax los alcanzó a ambos.

Después de salir de la bañera, estuvieron durante toda la noche haciendo el amor.

Unos meses después….

Gaara estaba reunido, como de costumbre. Odiaba tener que estar reunido, y lo único que anhelaba era volver a su hogar, besar a su maravillosa mujer y hacer el amor con ella durante toda la noche. Los asuntos de su villa respecto a otras, se le antojaban pesados.

-Hinata ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Temari.-No tienes muy buena cara.

-No es nada, sólo estoy cansada, no te preocupes.

Nada más levantarse de la silla, Hinata se desmayó.

-¡HINATA!!¡HINATA!!!¡KANKUROOOO!!!¡AYÚDAME!!!

Entre los dos hermanos llevaron a Hinata rápidamente al hospital, estaba inconsciente.

-¿No debríamos decírselo a Gaara?

-Está reunido Kankuro, no creo que sea el momento para….

-¡Maldita sea Temari!!!¡Si no se lo decimos nos mata!!!

-Está bien, vé a decírselo.

Gaara se notaba extraño. No estaba escuchando nada de lo que se decía en la reunión, además, tenía un presentimiento extraño.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando un preocupado Kankuro.

-Siento la interrupción pero Gaara…Hinata está en el hospital.

Con el corazón en un puño salió de la sala excusándose y siguió a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no me habéis avisado antes?

-Temari no quería, como estabas reunido….

-Esta gente no me importa ni tampoco sus problemas. Pero si me importa mi mujer.

Llegaron ambos al hospital y permanecieron esperando fuera. Gaara paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió el doctor.

-¿Cómo está doctor?-Preguntó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-No se preocupe, está bien. PEro deberá descansar y mantenerse en reposo. Le doy mis felicitaciones kazekage. Su mujer está embarazada.

Temari saltó de la emoción, abrazando a Kankuro y a Gaara, mientras su hermano no paraba de decirle que estaba orgulloso de él.

Nueve meses después…

Hinata rompió aguas mientras ayudaba a Kankuro en una de sus clases. El pobre tuvo que llevarla mientras aguantaba su apretón en la mano.

Temari estaba en Konoha, con Shikamaru, y Gaara como siempre estaba reunido.

Gaara tuvo un presentimiento cuando vió la taza de su té romperse. Fue entonces cuando se excusó y se levantó de su silla.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa, pero no había nadie, así que se marchó corriendo al hospital.

Una peliazulada sujetaba a un pequeño pelirrojo entre sus brazos, mientras lo acunaba. Kankuro cogió sus manitas con cuidado, y comenzó a poner caras.

Salió de la sala dejando a Hinata descansar y justo se encontró con Gaara, casi sin aliento y dando vueltas por todos los pasillos del hospital.

-¡Kankuro!!!¿Qué ha pasado?

Su hermano sólo sonrió.

-Enhorabuena, es igual que tú. –Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Gaara entró en la habitación y miró a Hinata, que seguía igual de hermosa. Se acercó y vió el bulto de sus brazos.

Hinata alzó al pequeño para que Gaara lo cogiese. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos una extraña sensación de felicidad se adueñó de él. Eso era el amor….se había pasado toda su vida buscándolo y ahora…por fin lo había encontrado.

Temari llegó después, casi sin poder respirar por la carrera, al parecer, recibió el correo que Kankuro acababa de mandarle.

Sonrió al ver a su hermano pequeño con su hijo en brazos, sonriendo de forma sincera…era feliz.

-¿Habéis pensado como llamarle?-Preguntaron Temari y Kankuro.

-Naruto.

**FIN.**

**Y AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN, MÁS BIEN EL EPÍLOGO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HABÉIS MANDADO. XAO!!!!!NOS LEEMOS!!!**


End file.
